


The Past Comes Back To Bite You

by ScottieGirl585 (faithfan585)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Kidnapping, Nicole Haught Backstory, Oblivious Wynonna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfan585/pseuds/ScottieGirl585
Summary: What happens when Nicole's past catches up with her? Bulshars cult kidnap Waverly. Will the group manage to rescue her?





	The Past Comes Back To Bite You

Nicole was in trouble, actually scratch that she was in deep shit. Wynonna's hand was currently wrapped around her throat, pressing her harshly into the table, peacemaker pressed firmly between her eyebrows.

"Now is the time to start talking Haught, cause I'm two seconds away from sending you to hell with the rest of the scum that have threatened my family!" Fire burned behind her eyes, understandable considering how often her and Waverly had been screwed over in the past. She tried to form a defense, but all that escaped was a few garbled noises. A hand on her shoulder from Dolls told Wynonna that perhaps her grip around the deputy's throat was a bit to tight. She released slightly, enough for Nicole to take a deep gulp of air.

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt you guys, ok, not now," The words came out quickly, followed by a couple of deep coughs. Wynonna released her throat and took a couple of steps back, allowing Nicole to sit up. Peacemaker was still pointed in her direction as was Docs revolver. She closed her eyes, just long enough to compose herself and to figure out exactly how to tell her story.

"Right, I'll start at the beginning, just please hear me out before deciding whether you want to shoot me or not," A quick glance at Wynonna's face told her that the decision had been made, however the trio stayed quiet, giving her a chance.

"My parents were high ranking disciples of Bulshars cult, 100% devoted to the cause. Growing up, I was never particularly interested in what they or any of the other members said. Most of it was all talk anyway, daily prayer sessions and lectures about serving him. We were encouraged to have interests outside of the group, to get jobs in the community. I chose to go to the academy, I wanted to become a cop to help people. When I was close to graduating, Nedley started recruiting for a deputy. It was a sign, according to the cult. The Earp heir would be turning 27 soon, which meant that Bulshar would be close to reviving. They pushed my application forward and Nedley hired me. I was sent here to observe what was going on, send reports back to the leader and keep them informed. Then I met Waverly," She paused her story, once again glancing towards the group, Wynonna's eyes softened slightly. "God, as soon as I saw her, I knew I was done for. She was beautiful, helping an old lady cross the road. It was my third day here and Nedley was giving me a tour of the town. I don't think I'll ever forget how brightly she smiled, it blew me away. Then he told me her name and I came crashing back down to earth."

"So you thought you'd sweet talk her? Become friends with her to get closer to us? Did you pass that on to your little group?" Wynonna seethed.

"No! I tried to avoid her! Every day, I would see her around town, smiling at everyone, talking with everyone. I knew it was a bad idea, knew I should just stay in the background and send my reports. I was drawn to her though, like a moth to a flame. The longer we talked, the less I sent in reports. Getting to know her, you, Doc and Dolls....it opened my eyes. I knew what was happening around town, could see the good you were doing by putting down the revenants. I started questioning everything I'd been taught. After the whole thing with Jack, Waverly and I got more intense, I stopped sending my reports...."

"Intense? Dude you were already besties. How could it get more intense?"

Behind Wynonna she could see Dolls faceplant his hand in exasperation, while Doc broke out in a smile that was quite unusual for the elder man. Talking about Bulshar with Wynonna she could handle, but telling the other woman that she was sleeping with her sister? Well that was a little bit harder.

"Wynonna...we....um...the thing is..."

"They are sleeping together!" It was impressive just how quickly Wynonna rounded on Dolls after his outburst. Nicole would have found it comical if she weren't more concerned about whiplash and if it had been in any other situation.

"We got together and I swear Wynonna I have never loved anyone more than I love Waverly. I know she's too good for me, that she could easily get out of town, do everything she's dreamed of and find somebody better," Nicole's head dropped in shame. Admitting she wasn't good enough for Waverly out loud was difficult, especially considering the circumstances. "I wanted to tell you guys everything, it just never seemed like the right time. I definitely didn't plan on showing up with that note and explaining myself like this."

The note had been posted through Nicole's door, in reality only an hour or so ago, but it felt like longer. Without even thinking about the consequences, she had bolted over to the precinct to alert the team. Waverly had been taken, and it was all her fault. She turned her back on the cult, she betrayed them, so they were seeking revenge. Nicole was to hand Wynonna and peacemaker over to them, in exchange for Waverlys life.

"Ok say say we believe you and you don't work for them anymore. Why go through all of this, why not just come after Wynonna herself? They aren't revenants, they could easily enter the homestead," Dolls stepped forward, gun lowered as he tried to put the puzzle pieces together.

"Let's just say my folks weren't exactly accepting of my sexuality. They're trying to send a message, get back at me for deserting the group. They know Wynonna will do anything to save her and they know if anything happens to her because of me, that it'll kill me," Nicole by this point was pacing frantically. She never should have taken this job, never fallen in love with Waverly. She was a disappointment and she knows it.

"Right let's mount up, save Waverly and kick their sorry asses out of my town."

"I do agree with Wynonna, we best hurry, so that no danger can befall Waverly," Docs gun was firmly placed into his holster and his hat adjusted, ready to save Waverly.

"Guys this isn't a plan. We need to be smart here. If we storm in, then Waverly could get hurt. We need to calm down and think this through," A sigh followed as Dolls eyed Wynonna and Doc. As much as he wanted to help Waverly realistically, barging in, could end with her getting hurt, or worse.

"We don't have time Dolls! These nutsacks could be torturing her right now for information. We need to move now."

"I get that, but we need to scope the place out and come up with a plan of attack. We don't know how many cultists will be there, what weapons they have or even Waverlys exact position. They could kill her before we can get close...."

"This plan could be concocted on the way there, Nicole will surely be able to advise us on weapons and between the four of us....."

"Look Holiday, things have moved on since your days, we don't just charge in and hope for the best. We come up with a tactical plan and follow it through...."

"In my days? Boy we were the best at what we did. ...."

"Guys stop arguing! Look around, Hotshot already left while you two were too busy comparing your dicks!" The two men stopped bickering at Wynonna's outburst. Sure enough, the office door was open and the red head was nowhere to be seen. With peacemaker aimed in the air and a fierce smirk across her face, there was no point arguing with the heir.

"Come on boys let's go save our hopeless lesbians."


End file.
